


Beautiful Things

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff smiled. "I love you, man." He said.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Beautiful Things

Duff smiled. "I love you, man." He said. 

"I love you, too." Slash replied, splayed on the couch, plucking at his guitar. 

" _No."_ Duff sighed. "I love _you."_ He repeated. 

Slash nodded. "Yup. I love you, too."

They stared at each other. 

"Oh." Duff gave in, smiling. "Good." 

Pleased in that silent way of his, Slash shifted around so that his head was resting on Duff's chest, with Duff's arms coming to wrap around the other man. 


End file.
